


Сердце на ладони (The Heart On Your Sleeve)

by PulpFiction



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Soulmates, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 01:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13470519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulpFiction/pseuds/PulpFiction
Summary: Шерлок с ужасом уставился на неправильной формы круг на левом запястье и тяжело осел на кровать. Через тридцать с лишком лет его сердечная метка, наконец, проявила активность. Ничего хорошего в этом не было.





	Сердце на ладони (The Heart On Your Sleeve)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Heart On Your Sleeve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/411839) by [flawedamythyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/pseuds/flawedamythyst). 



Сначала он счел это сыпью. Умеренной аллергической реакцией на новый стиральный порошок, проявившейся в виде легкого покраснения внутренней поверхности запястья. Провел пальцами, удостоверяясь, что оно не болит и не зудит, и больше не обращал внимания.

Спустя несколько дней оно никуда не исчезло, и даже потемнело. Потемнело до такой степени, что стало можно различить очертания. Шерлок с ужасом уставился на неправильной формы круг на левом запястье и тяжело осел на кровать. Через тридцать с лишком лет его сердечная метка, наконец, проявила активность. Ничего хорошего в этом не было.

Он утешал себя тем, что она была едва окрашена и почти незаметна. Он не был влюблен, ничего страшного и душераздирающего. Небольшое увлечение. У многих появлялись такого рода метки, а потом они исчезали через несколько недель или месяцев. Это ничего не значило.

Он всегда гордился тем, насколько незаметной была его сердечная метка. Строго телесный цвет и контур почти вровень с кожей были самыми ясными доказательствами той социопатичности, которую он для себя провозгласил. В конце концов, только социопаты не проявляли никаких признаков каких-либо прошлых чувств. Даже у людей, которые в настоящее время не были влюблены, имелись выцветшие метки прежних привязанностей, выдающие неизгладимость прожитого опыта. Шерлок выше этого. Был выше этого. А теперь он стал обычным человеком.

Он надел рубашку с длинными рукавами и приказал себе сосредоточиться. Он сможет с этим справиться. Цвет ослабнет до бледно-телесного, если ум победит сердце, что должно быть легко с учетом разницы в их мощи.

Он ни на секунду не задумался о том, кто именно является объектом его очевидной привязанности. Только один человек в мире мог тронуть его сердце.

Когда он вышел из своей комнаты, Джон уже сидел за столом в гостиной, пил чай и сосредоточенно читал газету. Взгляд Шерлока метнулся к запястью его правой, не доминирующей, руки, но там были часы. Они всегда там оказывались в последние дни. Шерлок решил, что Джон не хочет мнений Шерлока о его нежных чувствах к Саре. 

Он помнил, как выглядела метка Джона в день их встречи — больше по размеру, чем у многих, и сильно выступала над кожей, свидетельствуя о прошлых чувствах. Легкий мраморный рисунок говорил о мирно завершившихся долгосрочных отношениях. Полоса, похожая на шрам, говорила о разбитом сердце. От менее серьезных увлечений остались мелкие пятнышки. У метки был серый оттенок, говоривший о настроении Джона. О том, как мал шанс на то, что он полюбит, поскольку чувствует себя одиноким и подавленным. Шерлок подумал, что серый цвет наверняка уже исчез, в том числе и благодаря ему самому.

— Доброе утро, — улыбнулся Джон. — В чайнике остался чай, если хочешь чашечку.

Шерлока вдруг поразило внезапное желание сгладить все прошлые отметки на Джоне своим собственным цветом. Выжечь личное тавро на его запястье глубокого багряного цвета — цвета, свидетельствующего о самой сильной любви, которую ничто не может сломить.

Шерлок отогнал эту мысль и повернулся к чайнику, чтобы налить себе чая. Не так он собирался действовать. Он хотел притушить свой цвет, а не воспламенить его у Джона. Так будет гораздо легче и проще.

— А еще я купил тот безумно дорогой мед, который тебе нравится, если вдруг захочешь тостов, — добавил Джон.

Теплая пульсация возникла в той точке груди Шерлока, где было сердце, и пробежала вдоль руки к запястью. Шерлок одернул рукав, повернувшись спиной к Джону. Его сердечная метка определенно покраснела. Он нахмурился. Надо учиться лучше контролировать себя.

****

Ничего не получилось. К Рождеству сердечная метка стала густо-розовой и продолжала темнеть. Он бросил надежду контролировать свои чувства и решил, что, поскольку это была всего лишь непроизвольная эмоциональная реакция, ее надо просто игнорировать. А еще у Джона появилась подруга, которая, по-видимому, нашла того, кто не был совершенным идиотом, переехал бы к ней, женился и все такое прочее.

От этой мысли сердце сжималось, а сердечная метка начинала пульсировать. Она была не чистого здорового цвета, а с желтоватым оттенком безответной любви, что делало всю эту ситуацию еще более ненавистной. Детская влюбленность Молли в него проявлялась точно также. Когда он впервые это увидел, ощутил блаженное чувство превосходства, а теперь сам опустился на тот же уровень, и даже ниже. Потом ее чувства постепенно угасли и теперь проявлялись лишь цветом слабого румянца.

Джон настаивал на рождественской вечеринке, а Шерлок был неспособен сильно противостоять тому, что действительно хотел Джон и что могло сделать его счастливым. Джон пригласил всех, кого можно было считать другом для обоих, в том числе и свою последнюю подружку, из-за чего Шерлоку захотелось топнуть ногой и спрятаться в своей комнате, как в детстве на вечеринках, устраиваемых матерью. Но теперь он был взрослым, поэтому просто начал демонстративно играть на скрипке, привлекая внимание и восхищение Джона, а потом сознательно «забыл» ее имя. По пути он сумел посмеяться над другими подружками Джона и был очень доволен собой, но тут появилась Молли. 

Вероятно, его удовлетворение привело к излишней самонадеянности и слишком выраженной театральности. Оказалось, ее чувства к нему не угасли полностью, хотя он изо всех сил этому способствовал. Из взгляда Джона следовало, что Молли была не единственной, у кого Шерлок вызвал отрицательную реакцию. А вот это частью плана не являлось.

Шерлок воспользовался первым же шансом и сбежал от всей этой неприятной кутерьмы. 

**** 

Когда Шерлок вернулся из морга, Джон уже проводил гостей, обыскал квартиру на предмет наркотиков в своей обычной некомпетентной манере и отдыхал. Шерлок проверил свои разложенные особым способом носки (их не перепутали, ясно, что Джон вынес урок) и вернулся в гостиную. Рухнул на диван. Он хотел было переодеться в халат, но рукава были слишком свободными. Рискованно. Сердечная метка будет заметной.

Джон продолжал спокойно читать книгу, явно устроившись на ночь, чтобы следить за Шерлоком. Сравнение с раздражающим кудахтаньем мамочки сыграло неожиданно в пользу Джона. От сердца к запястью Шерлока пробежал импульс, и детектив угрюмо уставился в потолок.

— Полагаю, в конечном счете ты обвиняешь меня? — сказал он, чтобы разорвать цепь мыслей о качествах Джона и о том, как часто они вызывали положительные эмоции вместо раздражения.

Джон опустил книгу.

— Что?

Шерлок вздохнул. 

— В том, что тебя бросила Джанет.

— О, ты вспомнил ее имя, — проворчал Джон. 

— Я удалю его завтра, — сказал Шерлок. — Очевидно, оно не нужно. 

— Очевидно, нет, — Джон возвратился к книге.

Шерлок подождал двадцать три секунды.

— А почему бы мне тебя не обвинить? — вырвалось у Джона. — Ты являлся на наши свидания, говорил ей ужасные вещи, звонил мне во время секса…

— Потому что, — прервал Шерлок, прежде чем Джон погрузился в поток праведного гнева, — не я с ней встречался. Какое имеет значение, что я ей говорил? Она возненавидела меня еще до нашей встречи. Именно ты отвечал на мои звонки. В любом случае, — добавил он, поворачиваясь на бок, чтобы видеть Джона, — не это заставило ее уйти. Она ушла после того, как сняла твои часы. 

Джон замер, а затем опустил глаза туда, где ремешок часов скрывал сердечную метку. 

— Но как ты...

— Следы лака для ногтей на застежке, — сказал Шерлок. — Более, чем очевидно. Она сняла их, увидела то, что ей не понравилось, и ушла. Твой успех в сокрытии метки в течение столь долгого времени заслуживает поздравлений, но, честно говоря, Джон, если у тебя нет к ней сильных чувств, зачем так беспокоиться?

Джон медленно выдохнул. 

— Конечно, конечно, — сказал он, уходя от ответа. — Молодец, первоклассная дедукция, теперь можешь отвалить. У тебя нет права голоса по поводу моей личной жизни. 

Шерлок мучительно остро это осознавал. 

 

**** 

Ирен Адлер оказалась не такой мертвой, как думал Шерлок, и неожиданно питающей к нему настоящей чувства, если, конечно, розовая метка на запястье могла о чем-то свидетельствовать. Неубедительно — она могла быть влюблена в другого. Он воспользовался возможностью посчитать ее пульс, на мгновение подумав, не стоит ли завести с ней интрижку и посмотреть, не уничтожит ли она тот багрянец от Джона, но даже мысль об этом вызвала отвращение.

Позже выяснилось, что все было игрой, несмотря на яркие свидетельства сердечной метки, и он был рад, что не реализовал свою идею. Джон никогда бы так не поступил — он был слишком верен и порядочен. Эта мысль послала еще один импульс к сердечной метке, но на этот раз Шерлок был рад. Чем сильнее было воздействие Джона, тем меньше он мог беспокоиться о другом менее заслуживающим доверия кандидате, который засорил бы его мозг эмоциями. Влюбленность в неподходящего человека могла быть крайне неудобной, что прекрасно доказала своим примером Ирен до того, как исчезла из его жизни. 

В последующие недели, особенно после того, как Майкрофт заставил Джона солгать по поводу отъезда Ирен в Америку, Шерлок заметил, что Джон пытается исподтишка посмотреть на Шерлоково запястье. Шерлок к сему времени уже наловчился скрывать подобные вещи, причем самым естественным образом. Он мимоходом упомянул несколько раз, что никогда не испытывал нежных чувств, и Джон прекратил свои старания.

Шерлок также заметил, что и Джон прекрасно умел скрывать свою метку. Может, это просто привычка (хотя с последней подругой Джон уже расстался). Ясное дело, все изменения цвета, которые она заметила, уже давно исчезли, и метка Джона должна быть вполне нейтральной. Эта мысль расстроила. Именно Шерлок должен был оставить свой след на запястье Джона. Казалось несправедливым, что дружба, какой бы сильной она ни была, не имела видимого внешнего знака! Он мог не быть избранником Джона в романтическом плане, но знал, что Джону очень важна их дружба!

И это тоже очень удручало. Он всегда считал верхом глупости влюбиться в человека, который никогда не ответит на это чувство. Как же он сам ухитрился влюбиться в того, кто интересуется исключительно симпатичными молодыми женщинами, совершенно неинтересными в личностном плане? Где логика? Шерлок до боли надавил пальцем на метку. Может, если ее удалить, исчезнут и чувства?

Он сразу же отбросил эту идею как бессмысленную. Не он первый об этом подумал. Метка вовсе не контролировала эмоции, она была всего лишь их внешним признаком. «Взгляните-ка, внутренний мир этого человека изменен другим, — гласила она, — от которого он очень сильно зависит. У этого человека есть слабость, которой можно воспользоваться». Шерлок поскреб метку ногтем, затем сдался и одернул рукав.

**** 

Три месяца спустя он стоял на крыше Бартса, размышляя, а знал ли Мориарти, какое огромное сердце он собирался сейчас выжечь. Метка под рукавом была винно-алой, почти бордовой, что обычно означало многие лета счастливого брака. Шерлок пытался утешить себя тем, что оказался лучше других даже в аспекте глубины любви, но подозревал, это больше связано с Джоном, чем с ним самим. Только Джону удалось заставить социопата проявить столь сильные чувства, что тот был готов шагнуть с крыши.

И он сделал это по доброй воле и исключительно ради Джона, хотя ему тоже не хотелось, чтобы пострадали миссис Хадсон и Лестрейд. Он смотрел на крошечную фигурку внизу и понимал, что даже без плана спасения он все равно сделал бы этот шаг. Выбор между жизнью без Джона и смертью был слишком простым.

Когда он понял, что ничего больше не сможет сделать для Джона, знакомый импульс дернул его за запястье. Неужели можно влюбиться в Джона еще сильнее? Он и так настолько глубоко увяз в этом чувстве, что, казалось, нет выхода. Пробормотав последние слова, отбросил телефон и последний раз бросился очертя голову ради Джона.

Все сработало точно так, как и предполагалось, и это стало огромным облегчением. Он был готов умереть за Джона, но вовсе не хотел этого. Услышав оцепенелый голос приближавшегося Джона, он притворился мертвым. Глаза открыты, расфокусированный взгляд направлен на тротуар, несмотря на жгучее желание посмотреть Джону в лицо.

— Он мой друг! Он мой друг, пожалуйста!

От боли в голосе Джона Шерлок почувствовал, что его собственное сердце сейчас разорвется. Голос Джона не должен так звучать! В нем должен быть смех, искреннее удовольствие и благоговейное потрясение.

Пальцы ощупали запястье, и у Шерлока промелькнула ужасная мысль, что Джон ищет сердечную метку, что он увидит ее насыщенный цвет и поймет, насколько Шерлок сошел с ума от любви. Но Джон искал пульс, и Шерлок ощутил облегчение. Все это было очень трудным для Джона и без свидетельств глубокой привязанности Шерлока (если только он не предположил бы, что Шерлок влюблен в Ирен, хотя даже Джон не мог быть таким глупцом). Если бы Шерлок чувствовал к Ирен хоть половину того, что испытывал к Джону, он уехал бы с ней из Лондона и никогда не оглянулся бы назад.

Пальцы Джона исчезли. 

— Пожалуйста, дайте... 

Затем голос смолк.

Что-то в груди Шерлока надломилось. Невыносимая боль затмила все травмы, полученные при падении.

Голос Джона был ровным и покорным, но Шерлок все равно слышал его среди шума и суеты.

— Боже мой, нет... Боже, нет...

Прибыли парамедики с носилками, его перевернули. Он продолжал держать глаза открытыми, а взгляд — остекленевшим, и мельком увидел рухнувшего на тротуар Джона, окруженного людьми. Такого серого цвета лица Шерлок ни у кого раньше не видел. Словно кто-то высосал из Джона все краски.

Медики положили Шерлока на носилки. Грудь словно раскололо трещиной, и он ощутил удар по запястью. Боже, придет ли конец этому кошмару?

**** 

Прошел почти час, прежде чем он смог смыть кровь с волос. Молли проводила его в крошечный туалет возле морга и ушла за одеждой.  
— Чем меньше новая одежда будет похожа на старую, тем лучше, — твердо сказал он. Молли кивнула и исчезла. Она справлялась лучше, чем он надеялся, и сохраняла полное спокойствие.

Шерлок посмотрелся в зеркало и решил изменить внешность. Надо было что-то сделать с волосами, но не в больнице, которую скоро наводнят журналисты. Наполнив раковину водой, он закатал рукава и начал умываться.

Молли вернулась со стопкой одежды. 

— Кажется, джинсы будут коротки, — сказала она, — зато не будешь выглядеть так, как обычно. Ох!

Шерлок поднял глаза и понял, что она смотрит на сердечную метку.

Метка потемнела еще больше. Она стала цвета запекшейся крови, а желтые полосы отливали болезненным горчичным оттенком. Метку пересекала зубчатая черная линия, напомнившая трещину в груди. Кто же знал, что у Шерлока Холмса было такое большое сердце, что оно разлетелось на осколки? 

— О, Шерлок! — сказала Молли тихо. — Я никогда не видела такой черноты. Это ведь из-за него, да?

Шерлок нахмурился и сунул руки в воду, чтобы скрыть эту чертову штуку.

— Надеюсь, тебе удалось найти обувь, — сменил он тему.

— Это безответственно, — возразила она. Конечно, она все поняла. — Прости... Шерлок, он знает?

Шерлок поднял взгляд.

— Не имеет значения, — сказал он. — Это просто эмоции. Это ничего не _значит_!

— Это значит всё, — сказала Молли. — Такая черная метка? Конечно, это всё значит. А теперь он думает... Ох!

К счастью, она умолкла, прежде чем Шерлок сорвался бы и послал ее куда подальше. Она была чрезвычайно полезна и, вероятно, в будущем тоже поможет. Он не мог с ней ссориться. Кроме того, он был ей должен.

— Я переоденусь? — кивнул он в сторону одежды.

— О, да, конечно. Я... вернусь через пять минут. Постучу, — добавила она и вышла.

Шерлок глубоко вздохнул, вытер руки и лицо и начал переодеваться в принесенную одежду. Джинсы были коротки и выставляли напоказ носки неудачного бежевого цвета, но толстовка была большой, рукава скрывали запястья, а именно это сейчас ему было нужно. Ему нужно было выработать определенный способ скрыть метку, которая стала слишком заметной. Невозможно скрыться, если все будут видеть, насколько сильно он влюблен. Похоже, придется носить браслет.

****

Следующие семь месяцев были весьма раздражающими и тягостными. После двух Шерлок был вынужден признать, что ему требуется больше ресурсов, и обратился за помощью к Майкрофту. Единственное, что сделало слегка терпимым это предприятие, — момент чистого шока на лице Майкрофта при виде Шерлока в сочетании с его ослабевшими коленями. Старший Холмс почти сразу взял себя в руки, но Шерлок был полностью удовлетворен тем, что обвел брата вокруг пальца.

Это удовлетворение сошло на нет, когда Майкрофт завел разговор о Джоне.

— Твой доктор сильно страдает.

— Он справится с этим, — отрезал Шерлок.

— Разве? — возразил Майкрофт. — Не уверен. Твои действия сильно его подкосили.

Идея о том, что Джону как-то навредили, ударила по сердцу Шерлока ножом. Содрогание означало, что сердечная метка ощутила этот удар, Шерлок был крайне рад, что она скрыта браслетом и рукавом.

— Мне нужен доступ к твоим деньгам, а не твое мнение, — заявил он.

— Боюсь, одно без другого ты не получишь, — парировал Майкрофт. — Знаешь ли ты, как переносят горе такие люди, как Джон, которые чувствуют все с недоступной нам остротой?

Шерлок стиснул зубы. 

— Можно подумать, ты что-то знаешь о чувствах, — сказал он и посмотрел на скрытое рубашкой запястье Майкрофта, где сердечная метка была, вероятно, такой же пустой и нетронутой, какой ее желал видеть Шерлок. — Если только ты не влюблен в себя, конечно.

Майкрофт кисло улыбнулся.

— Ты такой задиристый, даже когда ждешь от меня помощи, — сказал он. Наступила короткая пауза, в течение которой Шерлок понял, что выдал себя, затем Майкрофт издал тихое «ах». Шерлок нахмурился. 

— Понятно, — сказал Майкрофт. — Ты решил скрывать все с самого начала, с момента знакомства с Джоном.

Шерлоку захотелось стереть это выражение с лица брата, но тогда он точно не получил бы денег, необходимых для борьбы с Мориарти. 

— Ты сейчас напоминаешь мне, что забота не преимущество? — спросил он сквозь стиснутые зубы. — Даже если бы я этого не знал, меня не интересует твое мнение.

— Напротив, — произнес Майкрофт. — Я напоминаю тебе, что каждое разбитое сердце может восстановиться. Помни об этом, когда снова увидишь Джона.

— Оставь, — сказал Шерлок. — Дай мне денег и возможность приступить к работе. 

Если бы ему пришлось выслушать хоть одно самодовольное лицемерное слово из уст Майкрофта, он вышел бы из себя.

Майкрофт, похоже, это понял, потому что просто вздохнул и уступил.

**** 

Даже с помощью Майкрофта, охота на ассасинов Мориарти и их нейтрализация оказалась сложнее, чем ожидалось. Не помогала и непредвиденная неспособность сосредоточиться на деле. Шерлок думал о Джоне гораздо чаще, чем нужно, позволяя ему появляться в мыслях и отвлекать. Казалось, Джон колонизировал часть мозга Шерлока, которая отказывалась вернуться под власть хозяина, хотя Шерлок очень старался ее вернуть.

Это бесило вдвойне, потому что он прекрасно понимал — чем дольше он разбирается с этим делом, тем выше шанс, что Джон устроит новую жизнь в отсутствие Шерлока. Без Шерлока, удерживавшего его внимание на важных вещах, Джон мог найти какую-нибудь безликую женщину, которую Шерлок не сможет отвадить. Вполне возможно, что, вернувшись на Бейкер-стрит, Шерлок не найдет там Джона.

Джон, возможно, никогда не ответит ему на чувства, но Шерлок, по крайней мере, надеялся, что они останутся друзьями. Совместной квартиры, дружбы и общих расследований будет достаточно. Вполне. Но если он вернется и обнаружит, что Джон переселился к женщине и будет приходить к Шерлоку только тогда, когда она будет его отпускать, что делать?

Чем больше он об этом беспокоился, тем больше отвлекался от дела, тем чернее становилась линия, разрезающая его сердечную метку. Он перестал на нее смотреть и не снимал браслет, пряча под ним ее нездоровый, безрадостный цвет. Он пытался утешить себя тем, что метка больше не темнеет. Впрочем, учитывая густоту цвета и отсутствие в непосредственной близости объекта чувств, который мог бы ее затемнить еще больше, все это являлось весьма слабым утешением.

Он мало спал, потому что не хотел терять время и видеть сны о Джоне. Он ел самый минимум, чтобы не тратить энергию на пищеварение. Он работал каждый час, чтобы покончить с делом как можно быстрее. Когда он, наконец, увидел, как Себастьяна Морана, последнего сподвижника Мориарти, уводит полиция, подумал, что сейчас рухнет от усталости.

Он собрал все силы, поймал такси и назвал адрес. Пора возвращаться домой.

****

Джона дома не было. Шерлок в разочаровании стиснул кулаки, справляясь с нехорошим предчувствием. Он хотел такой встречи, чтобы Джон рассердился бы, а потом они двинулись бы дальше и вернулись к прежней жизни.

Он потратил некоторое время, отмечая изменения в квартире. Некоторые его вещи были уложены в коробки и перенесены в его комнату, почти не изменившуюся с момента его ухода. Более интересными были вещи, оставленные на месте. Он всегда думал, что Джон, например, ненавидит череп. Почему тогда он оставил его на каминной полке? Не было никаких признаков женщины, даже в качестве частой гостьи. Огромное облегчение!

Джон вернулся домой через час после того, как Шерлок рухнул на диван, устроившись в его знакомых вмятинах и выпуклостях. Его шаги по семнадцати ступеням были медленными и осторожными, и Шерлок почувствовал, как с каждым шагом Джона его все больше захлестывает предчувствие. Он встал с дивана, не желая встречать Джона развалившись, но не знал, куда деться. Подошел к окну, затем подумал, что это выглядит отступлением.

Джон подошел к площадке, прежде чем Шерлок придумал, куда встать. Открыл дверь, вошел внутрь, увидел Шерлока и остановился. Лицо покрыла мертвенная бледность, и он покачнулся.

Шерлок в ужасе подумал, что Джон сейчас упадет в обморок.

— Джон, — он подошел, протягивая руки. — Джон, позволь мне...

— О боже, — прохрипел Джон, шатаясь и не обращая внимания на слова Шерлока. Не мигая, он смотрел на него. — Шерлок! Господь милосердный, Шерлок, ты мертв!

— Боюсь, не совсем точно, — сказал Шерлок. Он хотел подойти к Джону и обнять его, чтобы поддержать и самому ощутить его теплоту и надежность, однако не знал, примет ли это Джон.

— Боже, — Джон подошел к дивану и сел на него. — Шерлок, ты... — Он замолк и покачал головой. — Боже, я даже не знаю, что сказать. Я должен быть в ярости!

Должен быть. 

— Значит, ты не в ярости? — осторожно спросил Шерлок. Было бы замечательно, если бы пропустили стадию гнева и сразу перешли бы к чаю. Маловероятно, впрочем.

— Я... Боже, Шерлок! — воскликнул Джон. — Я еще не дошел до этого. В моей гостиной мертвец! — Он поднял руки и резко их опустил. Облизнул губу кончиком языка, неотрывно глядя на Шерлока. После семи месяцев разлуки от такого пристального внимания Джона у Шерлока закружилась голова, словно Джон пьянил его одним своим взглядом.

— Нет, — начал Джон. — Нет, я злюсь. Я в ярости. У тебя есть идеи? Близкие к пониманию, как это все для меня проходило?

— Я мог бы... — начал Шерлок, но Джон уже завелся и не слушал.

— Ты не должен был так поступать, Шерлок! — он стискивал край дивана побелевшими руками, и краска гнева начала заливать его лицо. Шерлок отложил в сторону мысль о том, насколько привлекателен сердитый Джон, и попытался его успокоить.

— Я... Послушай, — Джон внезапно встал и потеребил запястье неловкими пальцами. — Посмотри, что ты сделал со мной, может, тогда поймешь! 

Он засучил рукав и снял часы. Приблизил руку к глазам Шерлока.

Сердечная метка Джона выглядела как рана. Темная краснота сливалась с зеленоватой желтизной, а посередине ее разрезал толстый грубый рубец.

— Ох! — услышал себя Шерлок. Это была его вина? У Джона были к нему такие глубокие чувства, что остался шрам? Собственную метку прошил импульс, но Шерлок не обратил на него внимания. Джон был гораздо важнее.

Джон откашлялся, явно придумав что-то еще, но Шерлок схватил его за руку, не давая убрать. Взглянул Джону в глаза и увидел в них наряду с гневом смущение.

— Мне очень жаль, Джон, — он наклонился и поцеловал его метку. Когда его губы коснулись кожи Джона, он почувствовал похожий на электрический разряд, а Джон издал слабый вздох. Шерлок увидел, что цвета его стали лучше, богаче и ярче. Он подумал, что рубец тоже можно убрать. «Каждое разбитое сердце может восстановиться», — вспомнились слова Майкрофта. Он сделает все возможное, чтобы убедиться, что для Джона так и будет.

— Шерлок… — произнес Джон тихо.

Шерлок увидел замешательство и смущение на его лице и отпустил запястье, засучивая собственный рукав. Сорвал отвратительный браслет и бросил его на пол. Вытянул руку, чтобы Джон увидел, что стало с Шерлоком. 

Сердечная метка Шерлока стала выглядеть лучше после демонстрации чувств Джона. Желтые полосы исчезли, оставив только богатый темно-красный цвет, прорезанный черной полосой. Кажется, на исцеление потребуется время. 

— О, — Джон коснулся метки кончиками пальцев, и Шерлока прошила дрожь. — Я не знал. Я думал, ты... ну, знаешь… выше всего этого.

— Да, я и был выше, — сказал Шерлок, — а потом встретил тебя. 

Он рассмотрел их метки, отмечая сходство и различия и понимая, что глубина цвета у них была почти одинаковой. Джон был так же влюблен в Шерлока, как и Шерлок в Джона. 

Хватит делать вид, что ничего не произошло! Шерлок обнял Джона и поцеловал. Когда Джон с едва слышным стоном поцеловал его в ответ, волна тепла распространилась от сердечной метки Шерлока по всему телу. Шерлок улыбнулся Джону в губы. Когда он смог, наконец, посмотреть на свою метку, то увидел, что трещина немного поблекла. 

Он снова схватил Джона за запястье, разглядывая изменения в результате их пока единственного поцелуя. Впервые он был невероятно рад сердечным меткам, без которых пришлось бы использовать слова для высказывания чувств. Неловкие, неточные слова, смысл которых всегда извращается. Метки же давали неопровержимые доказательства. Метки точно показывали, куда зашли их отношения. 

— Если ты закончил… — начал Джон. Шерлок поднял глаза и увидел ироничную усмешку на его лице.

— Не думаю, что это когда-нибудь закончится, — ответил он искренне, а затем коснулся большим пальцем метки Джона, притягивая его в поцелуй. Возможно, это было игрой воображения, но Шерлок мог поклясться, что ощутил еще один импульс эмоций. Восхитительно!


End file.
